Swing Upon A Palm
by kuvli
Summary: when she met him, his jaw popped. when he saw her, her blood shed. how worse can it get between these two. fight all over again? cute and funny and violent and dramatic as it involve between everyone that surrounds them.[FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!]
1. summary

-1**Swing Upon a Palm Summary**

When 16-year-old high school girl Miho Suzuki was 8 years old, her father left for England, promising to return to her pregnant mother and her after 6 months. But that 6 months turned out to be forever. What worsen the situation was they were kicked out of their complex by the manager when her mother had just given birth to her little twin sisters, Kin and Hyashu.

With no place to go and no money to spare, they lived on the street, being spit at and harass by passersby. On one unfortunate night, something happened that was so unforgivable. That scarred each and every member of the Suzuki family.

Now, 8 years after, Miho Suzuki became the most violent and aggressive girl ever known in her high school. What have happened in the past that had scarred them so much? Why have Miho Suzuki become so violent? And could her encounter with Kenchiro Kawahara, an overage high school guy of 18 attending high school as a 2nd year, possibly be another flash to the past that she was so scarred so much?


	2. Chapter 1 PART A

-1**Swing Upon A Palm**(previously titled "RANDOM")

By Negenki (AKA kuvli)

Chapter One Part A

**Three Weeks Ago…..**

A young Japanese high school girl walked calmly down the empty quiet neighborhood street of Kitamoto City. Her gaze was gently drawn ahead as she walked in silent with her dark, silky hair flowing against her back and her front hair shadowing her covered eyes and brows. She just came back from school, still dressed in her pale, plaid, knee-length uniform skirt. Her white button shirt was unbutton slightly on her collar to release some pressure around her narrow throat as her school bow was tied around small wrist, swinging her brown canvas school bag.

Finally, her strict focus was finally distracted as she reached the corner of the sharp turning point. Her eyes blinked once and moved towards a tall, light pole. She heaved in a breath and slumped against the light pole.

For a long time, she did not move nor opened her eyes when she closed it moments ago. Passersby would've had thought she was blind and homeless. But then, the young girl gave another heave and opened her eyes to continued to her destination.

She came towards a small bistro home with a big sign with printed with bold Katakana letters that read, "Uchi No Ryori Bisutori, _Home's Cooking Bistro_." However, a huge crowd of nearby neighbors and passersby blocked her way from entering. Instead, there were loud crashing noises and shouting coming from the entrance of the small bistro home. "Uuuwahh!!! The elder sister's here!!!!!" someone familiar exclaimed as he backed away to make an opening for the young girl. Voices of the nearby became louder, overtaking the commotion that were happening by the entrance of the bistro. "Make way for her before she crash you down!" someone warned. Gasp of fear filled the air and made an opening for her. "YAMETE!!!!! _Stop_" she heard her little sister, Kin cried in pain. Her eyes risen with anxiety and dropped her canvas bag suddenly. "Stop throwing our things away!!!!"

The young girl paced quickly towards the commotion and was stunned by the sight. Her two young twin sisters, Kin and Hyashu were thrown to the ground by a group of men in black suits. Their belongings were carelessly shattered on the ground uselessly. "Kin! Hyashu!" she called as she approached them and kneeled down. "Don't touch me!" Kin screamed at her. "Get away!" Hyashu cried with tears flowing down her dusted face. The young girl's extended hand stopped in midway before her finger tips can even brushed their shoulders and drew them away. "Kaasa _mother_..!" she finally recalled and stood up to rushed towards the entrance of the bistro. Men studied her with confusion, but did not hesitate to stop her mercilessly.

While she was busy struggling with the men, someone wheeled her mother out and she came crashing down onto the ground with her beaten-down wheelchair. "Kaasa!" she cried wildly and struggled free from the men's grasp as they flew heavily away. "Kaasa," she repeated. The young girl supported her mother as she lift her from the ground. Her mother managed to looked at her daughter and weakly smiled, but fell back unconsciously.

The young girl's hand clenched into a hard fist as a stream of blood flooded her mother's forehead. She called her mother again in a low whisper. _Take care of your mother._ A familiar voice echoed in her mind as she whirled into the past. She did not move for a moment as she stared into darkness.

"Okaasa!" the twins screamed into the air and raced toward their older sister and mother. At the same time, a tall, huge man wearing dark, shiny glasses came out of the bistro. "Get out of the way, brats," he demanded the twins.

"Old man!" both screamed at him. The huge man heaved in fury from the insult. "You…YOU BRATS!" he roared and extended his long leg into a kick. Kin and Hyashu's bright eyes stared in terrify as the kick came flying towards both of them. Their small figures stood glued to the ground as the leg approached them.

Just before they can blink away a second to prepare a move, a hand extended towards the leg and gripped firmly onto the shin of the fast-moving leg. "GUh," the man gulped in surprise as he saw the young girl's hand gripping firmly onto his leg, not even budging.

Sweats raced down the foreheads of the twins as they stared in disbelief of the sight they're witnessing right now. "Mi…." Hyashu started, but swallowed down her remaining words.

"Ko-Konoyaroooo! _I don't really remember what this mean, but definitely a cursing word_" the huge giant cursed at the young girl and reached his heavy hand towards her hair. But he came falling down onto the dusty concrete as he hit himself sharply on the head. "Who gave you permission to violate this home?!" she demanded for an answer. The man screamed in pain in return as she callously wrenched his leg.

More men in black approached her and tried to get a hold of her as she let go of the man's leg. "You crazy bitch!" they screamed as her destructive thrust hit them hard. But her speed became faster as she kicked the other and held another for another thrust of her fist.

Suddenly, before she could hit another man, her fist came flying straight into someone's palm. The palm clutched firmly onto her fist. "Asshole!" she yelled at the figure that stood in front of her. She could only see below the unknown person's shoulder. Again, she struck another fist, but was blocked by the arm of the unknown person.

"Kawahara-sama!" someone called and the young girl finally managed to looked up. When she looked up, only a firm, young boy's face stared coldly back at her. She confoundedly heaved. "Uaaaaaaaaa!" another man shrieked as he tried to take down the girl. She looked away from the mysterious young man's locked gaze and kicked the approaching man. He fell back as the young girl struggled free from the young man's firm grip as she kicked away from him.

She breathe heavily as she landed onto the hard concrete. "Who the hell are you guys?" she questioned boldly. "Baka! The family of this bistro is this man's tenants! He has the rights to do whatever he wants!" a man pointed out. She studied the young boy who wore of nothing professional, but a pale, graphic blue shirt, overcoat by a brown hooded sweater. His dark blue jeans were slightly loose enough to show the structure of his legs as wallet chains hung from his black canvas belt and tugged into his back jeans pocket.

He glanced lazily at the fallen girl and the other members of the family as his grown-out, dark hair waved wildly from the sudden breeze of wind. "What the hell do you want?" she questioned.

Instead of answering her question, the young boy flattened a black cap onto his head and turned to walk away without saying a single word. Anger by his silence, the young girl rushed towards him. "Kawahara-sama!" the men roared with warnings of incoming attacks. When he turned around, the fist of the young girl landed hard on his jaw as it cracked loudly and silence the commotion. Blood gushed out from his closed mouth as he squeezed his eyes in pain. When he opened them again, his cold, cloudy grey eyes eyed her fierce face tensely through the corner of his eyes. "..Yaaro.." he cursed angrily at her.

_**Present…..**_

Principal Yoshita of Shukaku Tonda High examined the two profile of two students placed on his desk. He scratched his hairless head in irritation as he counted aloud. Then he groaned angrily and pushed away the profile for Miho Suzuki, in which he was already familiar with. He pulled the other profile and examined it. He groaned loudly with anger. After moments of hearing his groan, he finally spoke. "Kenchiro Kawahara…." he read as he eyed the young boy at the far left of the room. He did not budge from the principal's call. "Another troublesome kid sent to Shukaku High ne? Your first day and you had already gotten involved with the most troublesome student this school or other school would ever had! What is it that drawn you to fight against Miho Suzuki? And why….Why did you attack a female?"

Kenchiro did not seemed bother by Principal Yoshita's questionings. Seeing that he was ignored, Yoshita turned his gaze towards the far right where Miho sat, irritated. "You….How dare you disobey the school law again? When was the last time I told you not to fight on school ground, Suzuki? Just a week ago!!!!!"


	3. Chapter 1 PART B

-1

**Chapter 1 Part B**

"Unbelievable!" Principal Yoshita continued as he locked his eyes on both of the injured victims. The principal tried to looked passed Kenchiro's cold, grey eyes, but couldn't managed as only Kenchiro's left eye stare back at him. The right eye of Kenchiro was patched messily with piled of fresh bandages, wrapped with layers of wraps. On the other side, Miho sat twitching. Her once tidied hair now cluttered against the chaotically wrapped bandages around her head. Blood heavily stained through the bandages.

"How could you not KEEP MY WORDS, SUZUKI!!!!!" Yoshita suddenly flicked at the disgusting, but scary appearance of the two. "Who wrapped those bandages on you two anyway? It's done so Pardon, but Suzuki!!!!! You are in big trouble this time…!!!!! And you…….Kawahara-kun………Because of your records from your previous school…..You will definitely receive as much punishment as Suzuki!!!!"

"…..Uruse-na….you're so loud…." Kenchiro muttered under his breath. "GEeeeeeEEEE??????" Principal exclaimed in anger. "Ki-ki-Ugh! Detention after school! Kawahara!" Kenchiro sighed and glared viciously at Miho and looked away. "Jama shinai-dekure….._Stop bothering me…._"

"Hoy?!" Principal Yoshita yelled after. "Don't you dare walk out of this room! You troubles-" Before Kenchiro could managed a few steps away from his chair, he tripped head first, comically over the flipped tip of the carpet. Principal Yoshita stared at him amusingly and then burst out laughing. "Kugh…" Kenchiro groaned as he sat up and looked up at the hairless principal laughing nonstop at his actions.

"Chikusho…_damn it_." Kenchiro cursed and helped himself up and secretly glanced dirtily at Miho, who seemed unbothered about this.

"What I told you, Kawahara-kun," Principal Yoshita stated as he recovered from his hard laughing. "Not to leave this room…..Let's get down to business, now…..Be happy that I did not try expelling you guys….But thanks to Suzuki, now both of you belong to this school until the end of the school year." He paused to examined the pissed Kenchiro and twitching Miho who had not said a single word since she entered the room.

"I called your home already, Suzuki. But strange that no one picked up….Unless I couldn't tell the difference….."

"Just tell me the punishment…I don't have time…" Miho finally snapped as Principal hinted about her mother. "Well, Kawahara-kun, I also phoned your guardian as well. I don't kn-"

"Augh. Kora! Hiyakushite!(_Listen up, Hurry up!_)" Kenchiro threatened angrily at Principal Yoshita. He raised his eyebrows at his aggressive demand.

"Very well," Principal Yoshita began. "I thought I was going to take it easy on both of you….But it's time to get serious, ne?" he smirked pitifully at them and sat back down on his black, leather armchair. "I warn you, Suzuki, about getting involve in another fight…..But because of your grades….If I expel you right now, the future of Shukaku Tonda will be affected as well…..And you, Kawahara, is a transfer student to Shukaku…..I cannot expel you right away as well. But because you did violate the school laws in both your previous school and now my school, I cannot let you go easily…..Suzuki….Kawahara-kun…..Both of you are going to work for the school…Raise money for the school…..Invite and attract visitors to our school plays, ceremonies, celebrations…. until the end of the school year…..Together..!"

"GeeeeEEEEhhh?!!!!!" both exclaimed as Miho stood up from her chair and Kenchiro jerking his head forward towards Principal Yoshita.

But Principal Yoshita smiled wickedly at them. "If both of you fail…..I will definitely report you two to the police station…..In fact…..I will expel you two and charge you everything you have had violated on school….And this time….I mean it for real….If none of you want this….Prepare yourself for the hardship ahead….."

Kenchiro gave a small sneer. "As if I will ever come back here…." he said and left the room.


	4. Chapter 2 Part A

-1**Chapter 2**

As Kenchiro disappeared behind the corner of the Principal's office, Principal Yoshita became irritated all over again. "Grrr!" he foamed, standing up from his leather armchair. "What a troublesome kid this transfer student is! And here I am, thinking the one giving me the most trouble is Suzuki!" He glared at Miho, who's still standing in anger, twitching at the announcement.

Principal heaved heavily. "Very well," he began in his professional voice. "Though Kawahara-kun refused this task, and god knows if he will ever return to Shukaku High…..There's still you here, right? Or, are you planning on doing the same as Kawahara, Suzuki?"

He studied Miho's facial expression hidden by the layers of bandages and her fallen silky strands of hair. Her clenched fist hardened and shook at the principal's questionings. With a single blow of breath, her clenched fist became relax, and her face finally raised to look back at the principal.

He looked carefully at her face and then with satisfaction, he gesture her to leave. "I'll give you a whole week to think this over. Whether you want to abandon your friends and your chances of getting a higher education or accepting the challenges of your punishments for all the violent and innocent students you have injured…. You may leave for class now, Suzuki."

It was a few moments of silent before Miho could finally move her glued small, feminine feet off the reddened carpet of the small, cool principal's office. "Jya," Principal Yoshita saluted. "Just remember that even if you're filled with violent, you're also a very bright kid." However, Suzuki continued walking as if she didn't hear a single words he said.

When the sight of Miho's figure left the atmosphere, Principal Yoshita gave a loud and heavy sigh of stress. He flopped heavily onto his leather armchair and raised his hand of ages onto his wrinkle forehead, greased by the rolling streams of sweat. "Chichi?" a soft, feminine voice interrupted his thoughts after a small knock on his door.

"Agh, who is it?" he asked with irritation and raised his head from the armchair to see Secretary Juno standing by the door. "Oh, Juno. What do you want now?"

"I heard the discussion you had with Suzuki-san and Kawahara-kun, Chichi," she explained. The principal frowned at her. "Oi, can you at least call me principal in school?" he pleaded. She giggled softly and seated herself in the empty chair across from the principal. "Aight, don't be so demanding, Chichi," Secretary Juno continued. "I only wanted to discuss with you about what you asked of Suzuki-san and Kawahara-kun." The principal's expression turned upside down at the tone of the secretary. His shoulders finally relaxed again and sat back down on his armchair. "….Do you tend to do this on purpose, or did you do it on behalf of their own good?"

For a moment, he didn't answer. He kept his aging eyes below her face as if he was straitened not to look at the young woman's face. "Are you not answering me?" she clarified, more bolder this time. The principal laughed. "Oh Juno," he replied. "How could you read my actions so perfectly? To be honest with you, I did it for the best of Shukaku. Also, for the benefits of the two. Though I do not know much of Kawahara-kun. I doubt he will come back here again, judging from his school records. Seems like he had transferred from a lot of different schools before too. What say you to purposely want to discuss this with me now?"

Secretary Juno frowned at the principal. "……Father, are you really afraid of losing Shukaku? Is it because of what the intendants said to you in the earlier meeting?" His eyes raced away from his daughter's worried face. "Ahhahahaha," he laughed to fill the tense environment. "Why did you say that, Juno? Are you saying that I'm scared?" Secretary Juno wrinkled her brows. "I didn't think that of you, Chichi. It's just that I don't want you getting stress out because of Shukaku anymore. Didn't you told me not to let Kaasa get depress either? I don't want both of you getting stress out."

Principal Yoshita gave a soft look at his daughter and smiled warmly at her. "Don't worry about me, Juno. I will make sure I won't get stress out from Shukaku." She looked at her elderly father and seeing sincere in his eyes, she returned a smile. "Promise?" she asked, sticking out her right pinky. Principal Yoshita widened his smile into a grin and gathered her pinky in his own pinky. "Promise," he replied and laughed along with his daughter. "Oh, by the way. Did you wrapped those two up? Their bandages were really done in a very ugly way." She flinched at his comments.

"That's rude, Chichi!" she exclaimed, withdrawing her pinky. "That was the best I can do. The new school nurse was schedule to get here by today. But something has happened to her and she was delay to come here tomorrow." He raised his eyebrows. "Who is this new nurse again?"

"Well," she began, pushing her slighting eyeglasses back into place. "She's an advance student who graduated early from college. She had also received her degree to become a school nurse. I believed her name was Nurse Noe, the only name provided on the registration form."


	5. Chapter 2 Part B

-1**Chapter 2 Part B**

"Uso!" Fuiiyu exclaimed when they walked down the wide school blacktop, emptying onto the black iron school gate of Shukaku Tonda. "How could Principal Yoshita be so cruel to have the heart to do such a thing? Are you sure that's what you really heard?" Yuuta's eyes widened at his little sister's questionings. "Of course, I'm serious!" Yuuta answered with poise. "How many times have you seen me with this serious face on? I was listening through Principal Yoshita's window and I did report every single words I heard."

Fuiiyu's face twist in unsatisfactory. "If that was so…..Why didn't Miho tell us anything about this?" Her older brother choke for an explanation and then turned towards Shou, who was walking calmly by his side. He quickly elbowed aggressively at Shou's ribs to answer his littler sister's doubt.

"Let's wait for Miho here," Shou suggested, ignoring Yuuta's request. Fuiiyu quickly turned to face the blinded white color school building, outlined in a solid blue color. Only the clean, shiny windows stared back at her. "Not only is she in something serious, I wonder why did the new student target Miho out of all the hundreds of student attending here."

Once again, Yuuta widened his eyes, but with more humor this time. "Ahahhahahaha!" his brash laughter pierced through the breezy air, dropping his school bag onto the blacktop Students passing by stared at him, thinking how weird this kid is to laugh so loud. "How c-could you h-have n-not noticed?! Hahahahahahaha! It's because of how scary Miho's face looked!" He fell forward along with his bursting uncontrollable mirth and supported himself with his hands on his unstable knees.

"Niisa!" Fuiiyu scolded, smashing his head hard with her school bag, stopping his enjoyment. "That wasn't nice to say about Miho!" Pain showed through Yuuta's sickened face. "Aug-cha-chaa!" he groaned, rubbing his head, planted with strands of ash brown hair. His squeezed eyes reopened with hazy brown eyes, screaming in anguish. "That hurts!" he screamed as he finally straightened his back into a proper stance. "How many books did you carried anyway? Tsk! Not only did Miho mistreated her very best friend, but my own dear little sister hit me for no reason. Hey! Don't look at me like that! Being your best bud, you should've had defended me, Shou!"

Shou almost broke into a soft chuckle when somebody yelled at them. "Hoy, you three! You guys should get going!" They turned to see the young P.E. instructor looking straight at them. He was still in his blue t-shirt along with his Adidas sweat pants and sneakers. Keys hung loosely from a string necklace along with his staff I.D. card. In the breezy air, his bleached hair blew calmly as his dark eyes squinted at them. As usual, a toothpick was stuck between his lively lips.

"Oh-hoy, Rei Sensei!" the two siblings greeted along with the tagalong Shou. Yuuta bend down to grab his light school bag and the three continued towards the iron school gate. "We're waiting for Miho, that's all." They grinned at the P.E. instructor.

"Oi, what do you take me for?" he asked, chewing his toothpick, rolling it under his teeth to the other side of his mouth. He leaned against the stone brick wall. "I have to close the gate in 10 minutes. I suggest you three leave. Suzuki's not going home early today after all."

"Huh?!" Fuiiyu and Yuuta questioned. "Hurry up and leave," Rei ordered impatiently. "Or do you prefer I give all three of you 200 pushups and three laps around the whole school ground?" The siblings jolted at his proposal. "Augh….It's okay….We'll leave now."

They turned toward the open street filled with students in uniforms. "Uh, when did Shou left our side?" Fuiiyu twitched. "Did he do that purposely to get away from risking punishments from Rei Sensei?" Yuuta glared with small eyes at Shou. "Sure he did," he answered.

Shou yawned once more as the two leaded the way. "Is Miho really staying after school again? How about that new student?" Fuiiyu pulled Kenchiro into their discussion.

"It's really clear that Miho really stayed because of detention," Yuuta stated. He sighed humorously. "I hope Kin and Hyashu won't be upset by this."

"….." Shou tried to speak as he scratched lightly on the back of his head. "hum? Are you saying something?" Fuiyu turned to looked up at Shou. Seeing the close range of Fuiiyu, he hesitated. "The transferred student," he began. "I….have seen him before he was transferred here."

The siblings suddenly looked at each other and back at Shou. "Geeeehhh?" they screamed together.


	6. Chapter 3 Part A

-1**Chapter. 3 Part A**

Shou looked calmly at the mirror of the two pair of eyes, staring straight up at him. He looked down at Yuuta who was 4 inches shorter than him although Yuuta was a couple of months older than him. His fingers left his dark hair and held his school bag as he gave a cough.

"Explain?!" both demanded as impatient took them over. Their faces bullied Shou to continued. He pulled his hair back after a breeze blew it forward. "When I first saw him from the fight earlier, it was only briefly, so I wasn't so sure whether it was the same guy I saw before. Then, when I was getting out of class, he happened to come across me, heading towards the school gate. That probably explained why we haven't seen him the rest of the day. But, seeing him face to face, I could make out that he looked very familiar to me. Then, I finally recalled that I saw him at the hospital my mother worked for."

"Gah!" Yuuta gasped in his own scary thoughts. "What are you trying to tell us? That this transferred student might be a ghost?!" Shou shook his hair, pitying his idiotic friend. "What I mean is that," he continued. "Before this, I have seen him at the hospital. Several times to be exact. It seems he had a grandmother being hospitalized at my mother's workplace.

"Obaasan?" both asked. "Because Kaasa was taking care of the others as well, I didn't know much about this patient," Shou refined. "But after she passed away, he didn't show up anymore."

"What happened to the grandma in the first place?" Fuiiyu asked with curiosity. "I was only there to help out my mom at certain point of time. Since I wasn't an official employee nor a doctor, I didn't have access for health records. What's strange is that, not long after this, Miho's family's landlord decided to trash their bistro."

Yuuta rubbed his chin in profession. "Are you saying that the new student believed Miho was involve with his grandmother's death somehow?" Fuiiyu nodded in agreement. "Niisa's right," she supported. "What if Miho and the transferred student also fought in a street fight before too?!" Her big chesnut eyes gleamed at Shou for more information. Instead, he only shot back looks of disbeliefs.

_Do siblings really think the same?_ he thought, but was muttering below his breath. "Umm…That's not really what I'm trying to say," he corrected. "Miho's family leased that bistro under the Kawahara Housing Estate and Lease. The transferred student's name is also _Kawahara _Kenchiro. What if he is the landlord's son? And if he is…..Why would he go this far for Miho's family? Even transfer here…."

"Neesa!" a small girl's voice interrupted the tenseness of the mysteries from afar. They looked up to see Kin and Hyashu, standing at their usual waiting spot. "Oh, Hyashu, Kin!" Fuiiyu called back and waved at them. "Since when did we already walked this far from school?" But before anyone can answer, Fuiiyu rushed towards the twins.

As Shou calmly gazed at Fuiiyu, talking and laughing happily with Kin and Hyashu, Yuuta rubbed his chin again. "What you said," he observed. "Makes a lot of sense. Though I'm not backing out from my own theory. But whatever he wants…..And tried to do….He's definitely an enemy….."

Shou snapped from his daydreaming and eyed Yuuta as llaughters whispered lowly in the cool, breezy afternoon.


	7. Chapter 3 Part B

-1**Warning about PART: **getting more serious since it's beginning to explain more about the family. But don't worry. There's still comedy too in the next chapter! This chapter part's meaning is to compare the (Miho's) Suzuki family and the Hamada's family (Fuiiyu and Yuuta's).

**Chapter 3 Part B**  
The setting sun expanded its presence throughout the clear, blue sky. Sheets of pinkish orange sneaked into the peaceful solid blue. When the school clock tower struck at 5;30 p.m., Miho came out of the school building from detention and was standing before the school gate. She looked down the distant road, leading towards her destination.

Only continuous colors of black swirled in her mind as she walked slowly down the now emptied road. She was tired and all she wanted was at least a couple of hours of sleep. Her eyes were already forcing her to shut down, but she was used to this daily routine since her 6th year in primary school. Now and then, she'll walk out of school at 5:30 p.m. the earliest. Sometimes, she even come later than 5:30 depending how long she is kept to clean the school or detention. There were only the sound of her shoes tapping the ground and the whistling of the breeze had already passed.

After 30 minutes of walking and staring blankly at the moving ground, she finally looked up. There, she saw the Hamada's house, where Yuuta and Fuiiyu lived. For a long moment, she stood from afar, listening to the loud rumbling between Yuuta and his father, Officer Koiichi Hamada, a police officer of Kitamoto City. Both of them were as loud as father and son, always making fun of each other, idiotically. There were sounds of Fuiiyu laughing with her mother, Officer Chiyoka Hamada along with Hyashu. Miho's mother and Kin's voice stayed silence.

Miho was about to take her first step towards the Hamada when she suddenly heard unfamiliar voices of some elderly women. "Who do they think they are?" she heard. "Staying with the town's officers. I prefer them staying in prison! Although the mother can't even speak nor walk, she sure taught her daughters to become scary and violent ones." "I heard that the eldest daughter caused so much troubles at school," another one said.

"My son told me so himself, being a student over at her school. Almost every single day the principal have to deal with her troubles." "That is ridiculous!" someone exclaimed. "Shhh! Quiet! What if she heard you!" the other elder woman warned. "Being as violent as she is, if she hear us, she will definitely show no mercy and break our brittle bones before our time." They husky giggles echoed lowly. "Those younger brats…..They sure looked troublesome as well. Who knows, maybe they'll inherit what their older sister have. I'm glad I warn my children to stay away from them." The others nodded and agreed. As the gossiping continued, Miho gripped the handles of her bag tighter, but it became looser as she walked away. The familiar and warming laughters of the Hamada ring through their two story house onto the ground of the outside. Nor did they know what the elderly women were talking about.

"Ahahahhaahha!" both Mr. Hamada and Mrs. Hamada laughed at the idiotic joke they told their children and the Suzuki. "And then…" Mr. Hamada began as Mrs. Suzuki glanced from the clock towards the open window. The Hamada complimented the dinner that was prepared for them tonight. When they finished laughing, Mrs. Hamada looked towards Mrs. Suzuki. "…..Nobue," she called calmingly. Mrs. Suzuki turned her head gently towards Mrs. Hamada, a young 35-year old mother of Yuuta and Fuiiyu. No wrinkles were shown in her still young-like face. Her face would always show of no depress, but always so cheerful and full of smiles. Her short, boyish, black hair were sharply trimmed around her earlobes. Her dark amber eyes flickered happily at everyone. A single small, dark brown mole was imprinted by the right side of her mouth. "She's not joining us again, is she?" Mrs. Suzuki narrowed her eyes and shook her head. The room became silence.

"…..Miho, got into a fight again?" Mrs. Suzuki lift her head and smiled. Then, she gestured her hand in sign language, telling them about Suzuki. They watched patiently. "Fuiiyu, what really happened?" Mr. Hamada asked, trying not to choke from Yuuta's earlier facial expression. "Well," she began. "There was a new student transferred to the school. From Shou's information, his name was Kawahara Kenchiro. Shou said that maybe he was involved in the actions that happened to Nobue-bacha's (_calling Miho's mother "aunt Nobue") _bistro. What if he is, Mom! Dad! Should we go arrest him!" Mr. Hamada groaned humorously and set his chopsticks down on the kitchen table. "I don't know about that kind of situation. There's not enough proof that that boy was involve somehow." Mrs. Hamada eyed her husband viciously. "How could you ignore this like that?!" she scolded, pulling his black, pointy beard. "Ouch!" he yelped.

"Nobue, don't worry about a thing," Mrs. Hamada soothed. "Koiichi and I will definitely get payback for your family. What they did was absolutely wrong! But the claimed he had nothing to do with it. Is he really telling the truth? He did offered to let your family to continued living there." Mrs. Suzuki began to move her hands, signaling that it was okay with her, but what she's really worrying about is her daughters. She turned to Hyashu and Kin. Hyashu's small freckled face gloomed. Her big, charming, sensitive eyes suddenly turned into a storm of clouds.

Her nicely combed long, bronze hair were tied into a ponytail, resting behind her small figure. Her tiny hands froze along with her small bowl of rice and solid forest-colored chopstick. Beside her, sat her mirror sister, Kin, who continued chewing and swallowing her portion of meal as if it didn't concern her at all. Her structure featured the same as Hyashu. But instead of a soft pearl skin, Kin was slightly tanned from the heat rays of the outdoor. Her big eyes only charmed with the look of a mischievous adventurer. Her smooth, bronzy hair was shortened to aligned evenly with her nicely-shaped chin. "….Why….Why is Miho always skipping out on us?" Hyashu's stooping head deepened towards the open floorboards. Yuuta blinked continuously as he chewed slowly upon hearing Hyashu's passionate, moving question. Noticing the attention she's receiving, she jerked back and excuse herself out of the room. "Hyashu!" the rising Fuiiyu called just as Mrs. Suzuki bowed her head towards them.

"Sumimasen," Kin apologized and exit after her mother disappeared from the room. "Bacha! Kin!" Fuiiyu shrieked. "Fuiiyu!" Mrs. Hamada scolded at her shifting feminine muscular body. Fuiiyu sat back down fuming as her shoulder-length, hazel hair slapped against her back. "Demo……Hyashu looked very upset. I just wanted to go comfort her." "Why don't you clean the table instead?" Mrs. Hamada proposed, scooting her chair back. "Yuuta, the dishes." His jaws dropped. "B-but I just did it yesterday! Why can't Chichi do it?!" "Ahhahahaa!" Mr. Hamada cackled, lacing his big fingers behind his thickened, razor-trimmed hair. He leaned his chair backward on its hind legs. "It's because your mother loves me more than you, my son." Yuuta shot back his narrow hazy eyes at his father. "Honto ka? _(oh, really?)_"

"Nonsense!" She bellowed, kicking the hind legs of her husband's chair, resulting him to fall forward onto the kitchen table. Mrs. Hamada's lanky body shuddered in disgust. "I'm just giving you a rest because of yesterday's assignment. And you better be prepare to clean the whole house tomorrow!" "A-cha-chow!" Mr. Hamada yelped after his chin was strucked by the kitchen table. Yuuta and the standing Fuiiyu laughed at their clumsy father. "Sure, Mom _really_ loves you a lot, Dad," Yuuta teased. "Aight, my son….I do wonder why I married another boy." Mr. Hamada remarked, scratching his beard.

"Naaaani?" Mrs. Hamada shot a vicious tapering eyes at him. "Urk!" he jerked. "I was just saying how delicious dinner was and how beautiful you looked tonight!" Their children laughed at their playful parents.

Outside the Hamada's porch, Hyashu sat crying, trying to stop her tears with the back of her hands. She could hear the wheeling of her mother's wheelchair behind her. "G-gymnasia, Okaasa," Hyashu weeped against her mother's presence. "I didn't meant to make you worry about me." Mrs Suzuki mouth something at Hyashu and scooted her hands onto the back of her head. With her index finger, she wrote on the soft earth. As Hyashu looked to what her mother was doing, it read, "I'm sorry I couldn't be a good mother."

That night, there was still no sign of Miho. The twins laid in the thin brown layers of mattresses outlining the Geneva platform bed. Not a sound of leaking water nor creaking floor was heard through the sliding shoji sliding door. "Nande to?" Kin reacted with irritation after Kin awoke her when she kept ruffling in her sleep although Kin was actually really fully awake. "Ano….I'm sorry for earlier…." Hyashu apologized, sitting up. "You told me many times not to cry over things like this anymore…..But….I'm not as strong as Kin…." Kin didn't answer after a few moments of stillness.

"Ire (_not precise, but meaning listen)_…." she said calmly. "I know you felt Miho's always skipping out on us….And hate us…..But because of us….she have a reason to….No matter how many times we looked at it, it's always been our fault that Kaasa suffered." "Atashitachi no isshou ni Okaasa honto futan, ne? (_I tried to phrase it into meaning "Our existence really burdened Okaasa,ne)_" Hyashu cricked, pondering a large amount of familiar guilt onto herself.

"Maybe if we weren't born at that time, Okaasa wouldn't have lost…..Her ability to speak…Soshite, Miho must've been very burdened by this and hated us for so long." "Who knows," Kin yawned, turning away under the blanket. "Wheter it's her or us who's being burden. She never said anything to us. Jya, go to sleep now. Talking this over will make you cry again. Maybe tomorrow, when I wake up, we can play softball." Kin fell mute as Hyashuh ruffled into the soft, warm blanket. :…Thank you for everything, neecha."

"Uh, wakanai," Kin returned.


	8. Chapter 4 Part A

**Hint: **_introducing new character and hinting the relationships between the main teachers. _

**Chapter 4 Part A**

"Where is Miho?!" Fuiiyu fumed angrily as she paced forward. "She didn't come back over the weekend and today! She didn't even show up!" Shou secretly smiled at Fuiiyu's fuming as she paced away heavily. "What's so funny, Shou?" Yuuta asked, squinting closely at his face.

"Iie, nothing," he replied, straightening his glowing face. "NO!" Yuuta screamed into his face. Shou's deep lavender eyes widened in suspicion to his scream. "I forgot my lunch and money again!" After hearing his explanation, Shou closed his eyes and socked his head. "Ow! That hurt!"

"Stop putting everything in exclamations when it's not necessary," he said calmly and pulled his fist back. "Urk, am I the only one who's friendly!" Yuuta cried with teary eyes. "Everyone is so mean to me! I should just run away!"

"Niisa…." Fuiiyu's malicious voice ring into Yuuta's ears. He flinched forward. "Urgh! Gomen Gomen!" he fell down on his knees and begging his little sister. "I didn't mean to forget my lunch today! I swear! Can't you see that I was so worried about Miho! I couldn't eat nor drink nor think straight about preparing lunch! Or my lunch money! Please spare me this time!"

Fuiiyu threw her clinched fist into the air while walking background. "You always have to forget your lunch! In the end, you come stealing my lunch when I needed the most for track! Grr! I'm not sharing my lunch with you today! Shou! Let him starve! I will never forget you if you refuse this!"

Shou stared in puzzlement, asking himself why he was also threatened. "Fui," Shou called. Fuiiyu quickly eyed Shou. "Nani?" she asked. "Ahead," he warned. But it was already too late when she came crashing into someone. "Uwaah! I'm so sorry!" she apologized, bowing her head towards the figure.

"Ah, Iie," the unfamiliar, womanly, bitter voice answered. She turned around to see a tall, young woman in a strawberry brown hair bun, supported by a classic hair band. She was dressed in a floral white blouse along with a pair of grey slacks overcoat by a long white doctor-like coat. Instead of a pair of nice slippers to go along with her outfit, she was wearing a pair of Puma tennis shoes. "Neither of us are hurt, is it?" she continued. Fuiiyu stared at how beautiful she looked. When her oval-shaped face smiled, a small dimple appeared at the side of her flawless right cheek. "Ahahha, no," Fuiiyu answered.

The woman studied their uniforms. "Are you three, happened to be students of Shukaku Tonda High?" she asked. Yuuta and Fuiiyu grinned. "We sure are!" they answered while Shou gave a single nod in response. "Oh, sou ka," her ocean green eyes twinkled brightly. "Will it be all right for me to come along? I have somewhat lost my way."

"Oh! You're welcome to come with us!" Yuuta exclaimed with excitement. "Oh, you must be new to Shukaku High then?" He observed her outfit. They begin walking towards Shukaku.

"Arigato na," she thanked. "I just got transfer here a week ago and I haven't know my way around yet." Fuiiyu smiled at her. "Then, you can hang out with us during lunch!" She looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "We should pick up the pace before Rei Sensei find another reason to punish us," Shou stated. "Rei?" the woman repeated.

"Hai, Rei Sensei," Fuiiyu clarified. "Rei sensei is the physical education instructor. Well, an apprentice for now since he's studying to become one in the future. He's still in college, but I'm surprised that they allowed him to teach for two years straight already!"

The young lady laughed. "Really?" Fuiiyu nodded."Yeah. Just be careful when you meet him or you happened to have him. He's very strict and will always find a way to give out orders."

"So young, but so scary! It's just scary enough being his students!" Yuuta shrieked. "Imagine being his children!" Shou yawned. "Scary? Reminds me of someone we all know." He was really mean Miho, but seems like both of them couldn't get who he was talking about. Instead, cold sweat rushed down his forehead at them for thinking Rei was scary.

The lady pulled her falling leather handbag. "Souka," followed by a chuckle at these three companion.

The school gate of Shukaku High became clearer up ahead. "oh, by the way, he's also the school gate opener and closer," Fuiiyu added. "The gate guardian!" Yuuta bellowed, pushing his cheeks in terror. "Careful! He's just ahead!"

The young lady gave them a sore smile and raised her right hand in an okay sign. "She's so cool!" Fuiiyu and Yuuta squealed to Shou. "Let's find out what class she'll have," Fuiiyu whispered. "We can wait for her during lunch!"

They reached the school gate of passing students. As always, Re leaned against the brick statue and gnawed a toothpick. At the same time, he held a skinny whipping stick in one hand while he observed the moving students with his sharp, dark eyes.

When he saw the three with the lady, he raised from the brick statue. "Hoy, you there" he hollered, pointing the stick at the young lady. Her eyes survey her surroundings and back at Rei "Are you knew?" Rei quarried as he walked across. "Of course she's new!" Yuuta replied happily. "She's our new friend!"

Rei coolly pointed the end of the stick at him. "Prepare to give me 100 pushups if you answer someone else's question again," he warned. Yuuta gulped and turned to face the young lady with tears in his eyes that said _I told you so_. "What year are you in?"

"Huh?" the lady's eye craned as if she couldn't hear it clearly. "Year?" Rei set the endpoint of the stick down. "Another new transfer student within a week and is already involved with these four. Where's your uniform?"

She blinked in confusion. Then burst laughing. "What's so laughable about my questions, newbie? Do you want to do 200 pushups as well?" The three companion watched her in amazement. "Suke!" Yuuta and Fuiiyu wailed at her bravery to laugh loudly at something Rei had said. Especially when he's still standing in front of her.

"I'm sorry," she finally said after recovering from her hard laughter. "But you must had mistaken me. I came here to be the new Shukaku Tonda school nurse. I'm Nurse Noe." She expected it to ring a bell, but only received awkward silence. "Geeeehhhhh?" the three companion exclaimed, also surprising themselves as Shou also screamed. "B-b-but you're so young!" Yuuta stammered. "Uh, Rei Sensei."

To their surprise, Rei's usual introverted self-confidence was now covered in a beet-red face, ready to burst. "A-re. Daijyobu desuka?" Yuuta asked, waving his hands closely at his eyes.

"Ow!" he yelped from the slapping of Rei's hand. "What did you take me for? Uh-hum-hum. If you're really the school nurse," he paused to give a smirk. "Then why are you dressed like that?" He looked at her outfit and down to her tennis shoes.

Nurse Noe gleamed at him. "Nani? Is this not okay?" she raised the okay sign again. Rei stepped back as if trying to get a better perspective of her sign. "Ho, are you asking for money to purchase the school uniform?" (_okay sign means money/okane to Japanese/Japan)_.

"Haaah?! Are you insulting me?" Nurse Noe boomed boldly, dropping her handbag. Both Yuuta and Fuiiyu stared at each other and then glare at Shou. "This is very familiar, isn't it?" they said and think of their own mother who often get mad when she felt insulted.

"Nurse Noe!" Secretary Juno yelled from afar and walked briskly, stopping Rei from speaking. "Thank goodness you showed up today! I was going worry whether you'll turn away from Shukaku. Oh, Rei, I believed you already met Nurse Noe? Well, I hope you will get along with her. Be sure to be polite to her because she's new to Kitamoto City and especially Shukaku Tonda."

"Is she, is she really the school nurse?" Rei quizzed, avoiding eye contact with Nurse Noe and the companions. "Why else would she come all the way to Kitamoto City?" Secretary Juno returned. "She came here from Yokkaichi City just to join our school! We should be thankful to have such a talented and intelligent person aiding Shukaku. Isn't that right, Nurse Noe?"

"Not particularly intelligent nor talented," she corrected. "But I'm glad to be here as another pair of hands. But, I believed Rei-kun have something to say." Secretary turned to Rei and listened.

"Enjoy your day," Rei answered, now looking at her. "Hnnh," Nurse Noe groaned in surprise at his refusal to apologize.

"Well, Nurse Noe, shall we leave for your tour of the school?" Secretary Juno asked. She agreed and saluted with an okay sign.

"Ah, how could she be a school staff," Fuiiyu fumed. "I thought she was still a high school student." The three sigh in regret. "Oi, why are you three still here?" Rei interrupted. "And where is Suzuki?"

At the mention of Miho's name, they became quiet. "I don't think she's here today," Yuuta replied sadly. "Not here?" Rei repeated. "Or rather she'll be late?" They shook their head. "Naw, not today."

Being irritated, Rei forced them to go away or perform 500 laps around the school building.


	9. Chapter 4 part B

-1**Chapter 4 Part B**

"Saa, what do you think of your office?" Secretary Juno asked Nurse Noe. She looked around the small room with a desk, toppled with cups of pen, a large calendar, and other school supplies. On the other side of the room, there was a bed for the patient coved in white bed sheets, a white thin blanket, and a small white pillow. Aside from that, a plain white curtain hung around the bed.

"I like it," she said as the bell rang. "Agh, honto?!" Secretary squealed. "Well, we should go check out the whole building."

Nurse Noe gave her the okay sign and let her lead the way. They went from class to class, introducing Nurse Noe. Fuiiyu exclaimed as Nurse Noecame into her class. "Oh, Fuiiyu-chan!" Nurse Noe called. She almost walked her way towards her desk, but stopped herself. "Hey!" she raised her hand into an okay sign and smile. Fuiiyu returned a grin and continued waving her hand. Yuuta did the same when he saw her in his class, but when Nurse Noe saw Shou, Shou gave a silent nod.

Finally, Secretary Juno took her to the P.E. room where Rei was giving orders for his students to shoot the basketball. The girls whined about not making it, but Rei insisted them to continue.

"Ike! Or you'll run around the whole building until the bell ring!" Rei yelled. "The girls hesitated and finally threw the basketball clumsily and missed. Rei scolded them as he went over to collect the ball.

"He's a bit harsh, don't you think?" Nurse Noe said with disgust. Secretary Juno laughed. "He's an instructor after all. Rei's only doing his best to teach them how to play physical sports."

Nurse Noe looked at him with pity. "Ai, throw the ball over here." Rei finally noticed the two of them in the room. He coolly lift his chin higher to studied them. "What's going on?" he asked with a toothpick in his mouth.

"I'm showing Nurse Noe around the building," Secretary Juno explained. "Girls, this is Nurse Noe, your new school nurse. Please great her."

"Ohayo Gozaimasu!" they greeted. She returned them the same greeting. "Do you mind if you lend me your class?"

"What do you want now?" Rei said with irritation. Nurse Noe smirked at him. "To teach them how to shoot a basketball." Rei spit out his toothpick and looked at Nurse Noe. "You only shout and is way too cruel. How are you supposed to make them play properly?"

"How are they supposed to play if they don't get discipline?" he added. "But they won't get it right if you don't demonstrate it," she corrected. His eyes slowly blinked.

"All right," he started. "I'll give you a whole minute for your teaching of how to shoot a basketball and get out of the room. Not a second more."

Nurse Noe grinned and extend her hand into an okay sign. Then it opened up for the basketball. Rei Sensei threw it at her and she caught it firmly.

"Okay class," she began as the clock struck 9:15 a.m. "When you play basketball, there's three things you have to know; distance, stance, and time." She bounced the ball several times. "You have to measure your ability of strength in order to calculate the maximum distance you can throw from the basket." Nurse Noe walked 70 feet away from the basket. "Then, comes the stance. You need to gather all the gravities around you that will support you to throw. Place one hand like a table on the ball and the other to shield it from falling." She demonstrated her hands. "Now you time yourself for the right time to shoot. But also time the opponent surrounding you as well." She threw the ball and made it in.

"Wow!" the girls exclaimed and clapped. "You turn," she instructed with the okay sign again, irritating Rei. "Get out," he command. "Hurry up and start shooting!"

"Nurse Noe, you're quite good. Were you a basketball player?" Secretary Juno asked. She hesitated. "Iie….Someone taught me long time ago," She gave a bitter smile that warned Juno not to ask about it anymore. "Souka, let's go then."

"Jya na," they saluted to the class and Rei. "Rei Sensei," a girl asked. "Do you think you should challenge Nurse Noe for a game someday? We would like to see who's the best in basketball." she smiled at Rei.

"Who told you you can stop shooting?" Rei asked coldly. The girl shrieked and apologized and ran back to the shooting line.

Rei looked back at the closing door. "Exactly 60 seconds…." he informed himself, making this sound familiar to himself.

Both Yuuta and Fuiiyu walked back to their house with Kin and Hyashu. They were busy chattering and wasn't aware of who stood at their doorsteps ahead. When they finally looked up, it was their parents, Mrs. Suzuki and Miho. "Oh, Miho!" the siblings exclaimed. They ran toward them as Hyashu looked at Kin. Kin shrugged and continued walking.

"We missed you!" both screamed and tried to hug her. "OW! Why did you only smack me!" Yuuta exclaimed after Miho socked his face. "Where did you go?"

She looked at Mr. and Mrs. Hamada. "I found a new place for us……We're moving out."

**Sorry! I was in a rush to wrap up this chapter and start the next chapter to explain a little about Kenchiro's past! Stay with me if you want to know about Kenchiro's brief background! I'm also hinting something out in this chapter. I wonder if you realize anything. Anyhow, I'm thinking about transferring my stories to since this is a fiction i created... so yup yup...   
**


	10. Chapter 5: Swing,Familiar Faces Part A

* * *

**Swing Upon A Palm**

**Chapter 5 Part A**

It was already dark when the Suzuki finished unpacking at last on their fifth day in their new home. It was extremely small, barely big enough to house the family of four.

The small Japanese and western furniture were already set in their temporary places as well as the cooking utensils were organized in the small kitchen. The mattresses were already lying in the two small bedrooms; Miho sleeping with Mrs. Suzuki while the twins slept in the other.

Everyone were tired from unpacking, but thanks to the Hamada and the Nakajima, the job was shortened and not so hard to accomplished.

Outside on the balcony of the house, Miho sat, relaxing to the calmness of the night. She stared at the small lighting of the stars. Thn, she looked down the pat as her palm opened on her lap.

Days before, while her absence in the Hamada extended, Miho wandered down that very path. There, she discovered on eplace that finally can calm her feelings and clear her mind.

The third night when Miho discontinued to returned to the Hamada, she decided to walk down that path. Just seven blocks away from the house. It was dark that night, but the street lights were able to give enough lights to guide her path.

* * *

A soda can was lying in front of her. She examined it as if it would attack hera ny minute. She blinked once and swung her leg to kick it. The flying can flew through the beds of tall bushes and stopped clinging behind.

She turned to leave, but something behind the bushes suddenly drew her back. Her body walked towards the huge, tall bushes as she squint passed the small openings. Finding a passageway as she separated the thorny bushes with her hands, she squeezed herself through. When she passed the bushes, instead of another lane of houses and streets, it was a small playground. A very, very small playground with only a square sandbox filled with sand and two swings hanging from its holder. The monkey bars were low and colorded with silver bars and colorful connecting metals. The two low slides were joined with the children's playhouse.

She watched unknowingly as her mind became blank as if she became lost in another world. A smirk appeared on her face. _How can a place like this be hidden by all these bushes?_ she thought as she now see the numbers of bushes circling the small playground, separating its existence from the outside. She yawned and walked towards the nearest empty swing. Miho slowly seesawed her feet as she watched the twinkling stars.

A sudden breeze blew into her face, making her fresh of mind. The night sing softly as the golden sand kissed the bare skins of her ankles. When it seemed like a very long time, she finally managed to ask herself, "My face…..Is less tense now….Strange….What really is this place?"

"How unexpected to see a stranger here, even this late too," an old man's voice husked. She turned her head to meet a grey-haired old man, walking towards her. He sat himself on the other swing. "Why, you're a new face. Did you just move here?"

Miho didn't answer. He coughed. "If you don't know about this place….It was a small playground I designed for my wife and daughter." She finally raised her head towards the old man.

He sighed heavily. "My wife…..She was a lovely ballet dancer. I will always remember how she had dance that night when we first met……Oh, I'm sorry….."

"I don't mind," Miho answered to his departing movements. The rising old man glanced at her and then sat himself back down.

"Ahahahhaahaha. Not many young kids these days want to listened to a boring old story of an old man like me….My wife really loves our only child. That's why she retired being a ballet dancer and request me to build a playground, especially for my daughter. However, it took me three years to finally finish it and when that time came…..My wife passed away with my daughter only three years of age." He paused and studied the slides. "My daughter loves that slide a lot……Hahahhahaa. How unexpected for my daughter to grow out to be someone so extraordinary. I really set a bad influence for her. Haaaaa.. I wonder if she will ever marry with a personality like hers. Hahahhahaha…… Maybe someday you will meet her too. If I give you a description, you can probably make out who she is if you see her…….You know, child, from your silence….I can tell you don't really speak out your mind, do you? Probably from a passed experience or rather a nature. But sometimes, not saying anything really makes others think wrong of you. Whatever it is that's pulling you back, you always have to move forward." He paused as he swing himself a bit.

"If you don't have support nor force nor your hands to hold onto the swing, you can never go forward nor can you go any higher than your current state."

"What are you trying to say?" Miho questioned his conundrum, finding it somewhat useless to say to a person like her.

He laughed as he got off the swing, making his way towards the bushes. "I'm getting too old to be sticking around here this late. I have to get some sleep now. Someday, you will discover it in your own palm of the forthcoming. Go get some sleep as well, child. It's very late out." With that, he disappeared behind the bushes.

Miho looked down at her open palm, folding and extending her fingers. "What did he mean to say things like that?" she asked as she studied the lines of her palm.

* * *

_**Now….Are you getting any ideas to what the meaning of the title really mean? lol….Must be ridiculous… Lol….but yeap, its meaning reflect to life…lol.. Oh…. This chapter explains a little about what made Miho realize about herself and her actions in the further chapters and the missing pieces in her palm….. Laugh… Next part will reveal about Kenchiro's past in chapter 5 part B….**_


End file.
